LECG The Fringe
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliation Page: The Fringe Living on the fringe of society is never easy. However, in The Legacy Era, times are particularly tough and dangerous. The Fringe has become home to some unlikely inhabitants, including beings who have fallen out of favor with the Empire and Jedi on the run from The Sith. The Fringe is a dangerous, unruly place where the laws of the Empire are conveniently overlooked and almost anything- or anyone- can be bought for a price. It is a good place to hide from major enemies, provided your contacts don't sell you out. It is a good place to gain access to forbidden weapons, technology, or secret knowledge. If you're willing to take risks, you can make enormous profits, assuming your employer doesn't cheat you, you keep your guard up, and your allies remain loyal. Remnants of The Jedi Order Main Article: The Jedi Affiliation Page: The Jedi The Jedi Order lies in ruins. Not since The Dark Times have The Jedi been so close to extinction. The Sith-Imperial War concludes with The Sith ruling the galaxy and the fall of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Imperial forces led by The Sith attack the Jedi Academy on Ossus, along with the Yuuzhan Vong who tend the planet's terraforming project. Among the dead are Kol Skywalker and, many presume, his son Cade. A few Jedi flee Ossus, scatter across the galaxy, and go into hiding. While the exact number of survivors is impossible to ascertain, some speculate that as much as half of The Jedi Order survives the massacre. The Underworld Not since The Dark Times has the underworld seen such an influx of beings from all walks of life. The collapse of The Galactic Alliance and the cruelty of the new Sith-led Empire have forced many to flee to backwater planets and join organizations where nobody asks too many questions. Though The Fringe and the underworld go hand-in-hand, they are not universally the same thing. Those who inhabit The Fringe are, more often than not, the type of people that don't like a lot of government or other interference, but they generally shy away from criminal activity. However, those in the underworld are almost always involved in some type of illegal activity. Black Sun Affiliation Page: Black Sun The legendary criminal syndicate Black Sun reinvented itself many times over the centuries. For such a powerful criminal empire, Black Sun manages to remain relatively obscure, despite its extensive reach. Throughout most of its history, Black Sun's secrecy has been integral to its success. However, these days, secrecy is not always of prime concern to some of its leaders. In some Outer Rim systems and other isolated areas, the syndicate openly displays its logo on ships and vehicles, largely in an effort to intimidate rivals and victims. Black Sun's internal structure remains virtually unchanged from previous eras. Powerful crime lords, called Vigos, run the organization in groups largely divided by region or sector. Each Vigo controls the syndicate's criminal activities in his or her designated territory. However, Vigos in The Legacy Era act with far more autonomy than the Vigos of previous eras. They engage in their own schemes, which range from petty extortion to massive fraud against the major governments and extensive smuggling operations between the warring Empires. However, as in the past, the exact reach or extent of resources available to the syndicate is extremely difficult to determine, even by the Vigos themselves, who get along just well enough to benefit from their association. Black Sun's resources include fleets of gunships, squadrons of Starfighters, flights of Speeder Bikes, and the occasional larger warship. The Vigos have influential agents, capable pilots, and considerable muscle at their disposal. The organization's influence extends into much of the underworld and a fair number of planetary governments, though Black Sun's stranglehold over key worlds has been temporarily diminished by the resurgent Sith Empire. Brogar's Cantina and Safe House See also: Lok, Brogar Located on the planet Lok, Brogar's Cantina has a well-deserved reputation in the underworld as a safe house for criminals on the run. The cantina's decrepit neighborhood and seedy countenance mask its true business. Brogar usually charges a fee for protection, negotiated between the individual seeking sanctuary and either Brogar or his trusted doorman. Although most patrons believe otherwise, protection is not guaranteed. Although he sometimes goes out of his way to prevent anyone from being forcibly removed from the premises, at least by outsiders, Brogar bends to the will of some of the more powerful crime lords or to threats of Imperial investigation. Brogar's Cantina is also the place to meet freighter pilots willing to transport passengers or cargo from Lok, with no questions asked. Brogar has even been known to arrange such meetings, for the right price. However, he makes no effort to get involved in every transaction, nor does he want to know about the majority of them. The Crimson Axe Affiliation Page: The Crimson Axe See also: The Crimson Axe, Rav For campaigns featuring Fringe or underworld adventures, The Crimson Axe provides many opportunities. If the adventure is set in the early years of The Legacy Era, Rav and his pirates are still active and might be found virtually anywhere. They could attack the heroes' ship or settlement. The bold pirates might even target lightly armed Galactic Alliance ships or locations. On the other hand, if the player characters are less than heroic, they might join the pirate crew for a time. If the campaign is set after Rav has settled down on Socorro, [[The Crimson Axe (Starship)|The Crimson Axe]] could be used as a base of operations for up-and-coming bounty hunters and other underworld fringers. Even if the character do not operate directly out of the ship, they might stop by occasionally to pick up new instruments or collect on bounties. They could work directly for Rav, or Rav might take a cut out of their spoils serving as an intermediary between the heroes and various underworld organizations. The heroes might even attempt to infiltrate [[The Crimson Axe (Starship)|The Crimson Axe]], in an attempt to free a captured friend or at the behest of another patron. Dealing with Rav is always tricky. The scheming Feeorin works hard to keep his underlings an associates under his thumb. Bounty payoffs are high, but Rav charges extra fees whenever he can, especially when the characters are in need of additional services. Rav can arrange docking privileges, either on [[The Crimson Axe (Starship)|The Crimson Axe]] or at docking bays within Kilee-Kor, as well as provide parts, repair services, supplies, Death Sticks, spice, or virtually anything else that the characters might request- but always at a significant fee. He will even offer badly needed or desired items on credit, just to keep his associates in his dept. In this case, the more expensive, the better. Rav's associates are an everchanging court of scoundrels, pirates, and general lowlifes. Consider using or adopting any Nonheroic Fringers to fill out Rav's court and followers. Rik's Cantina See also: Coruscant, Queen Jool, Jak, Finn Rik's Cantina is a well-known underworld bar and meeting place. Located near the government districts, Rik's is hidden deep in the lower levels of the city-planet. Even approaching the dive is dangerous, especially if one takes a route through the failed Yuuzhan Vong terraforming areas, where the Vongspawn survivors eke out a meager existence. Even close to the cantina, those traveling alone or who appear to be weak become targets for local gangs and thugs looking for a quick score of credits. Despite its rough neighborhood, or perhaps because of it, Rik's is very popular. Virtually any drink or other recreational activity can be found here, for a price. While that alone would make the place popular locally, what really draws offworlders is the quality of the information trade and excellent connections that can be found here. It is also well known that fighting is not allowed, making it a safe place to talk, unlike the surrounding area. The cantina's owner, a Hutt named Queen Jool, makes this all possible. She facilitates much of the information trade herself. She takes every opportunity to obtain new information, whether that means gathering it through spies, exchanging it for other information, or simply bargaining for it. Any information she obtains goes into her extensive database. Even when she's not actually in the cantina herself, Queen Jool is usually available, as she lives in a swamp situated under the premises. The Wheel Affiliation Page: The Wheel The Wheel is a massive Space Station located in the Besh Gorgon System, in The Mid Rim. True to its name, the station is ring-shaped, with four spokes meeting a long, towerlike section piercing its center. A variety of docking ports and hangar bays are scattered around the ring and the center tower, allowing freighters and shuttles of all sizes and arrangements to dock without difficulty. Large sections of The Wheel have been modified and rebuilt over the years, sometimes greatly changing its appearance, but keeping its familiar silhouette essentially the same. The orientation of decks, hangars, and towers are often at 90 degrees to adjacent structures, requiring gravity adjustment zones to allow the inhabitants to move from one section to another without difficulty. This is usually accomplished through the use of turbolifts that rotate to change orientation without disturbing the passengers, but some creatively configured hallways and ladders accomplish the same thing. The Wheel has remained neutral territory through the Clone Wars, The Rebellion Era, and the recent wars between The Galactic Empire, The Galactic Alliance, and The Fel Empire. Thanks to its isolated location, The Wheel even managed to escape permanent damage during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion and often served as a safe transfer point for refugee Starships. The Wheel maintains its neutrality through whatever means necessary, including excessive tax payments, bribes, treaties, kickbacks, and even military force on occasion. While galactic governments occasionally take an interest in the station, it is usually for monetary reasons rather than military ones. In fact, since the defeat of Palpatine's Empire, no government has had the political will to bring The Wheel under its control. The Wheel is best known for its many casinos and entertainment facilities. The most popular establishments are currently the Golden Star Casino and Toran's Resort and Retreat. Beings from across the galaxy come to The Wheel for its exotic entertainment as well as to escape the rigorous laws and restrictions of the larger galactic governments. In fact, crime lords, entrepreneurs, and even major governments use The Wheel as a neutral stage for sensitive negotiations. Visitors to the station find more than just entertainment, however. The Wheel features complete Starship services capable of repairing anything up to a Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship. Modifications to most systems are also available, although in order to preserve its neutrality, The Wheel may officially refuse to carry out extremely dangerous or threatening upgrades. In reality, it is not difficult to find a tech willing to overlook such restrictions, for the right amount of credits. Basic supplies and a wide selection of exotic goods are available on the market decks. Many items that are considered Illegal elsewhere can be found here, though the most rare, incriminating, or dangerous items will not be found displayed in the markets. Pol Temm currently owns the station. In keeping with the station's strict goal of neutrality, he disallows weapons and fighting while aboard. In theory, only his security forces and other authorized personnel are allowed to be armed. In fact, it is common practice for visitors to find ways of smuggling their own weapons aboard, often in pieces. Given the station's underworld culture, those determined to obtain weapons can usually do so. Individuals who break the station's rules are dealt with quickly and harshly. Most are simply tossed back aboard their ships and ordered to leave the system immediately, with an armed escort. Those causing significant trouble might be shown the closest airlock instead. Most troublemakers are also banned from returning, although it's fairly easy to slip back on board in disguise. The Wheel has an impressive array of weapons and shielding to protect itself from local pirates and even small military fleets. Four full squadrons of Starfighters and 20 gunships are frigates provide further military support and regional patrol capabilities. These craft also escort important vessels, particularly those contracted with the station. Other Fringe Personalities See also: Heroic Fringers, Vongspawn The Fringe is home to many noteworthy individuals who don't fall into clearly definable roles or organizations. Fringe Starships Organizations and individuals presented in this article routinely use the Starships detailed below. Beasts See also: Beasts, Shaped Beast Template In The Legacy Era, there are threats beyond the Empire and the Sith, beyond the criminal syndicates and bounty hunter guilds. Predators lurk on every world, among them primitive Beasts that hunt to survive.